strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Revan Ecilam
''Revan Ecilam (Darth Malice), Dark Lord of the Sith is a Human male, who currently leads the New Sith Empire & Sith Order.'' Biography Early Life From birth Revan was different, somehow knowing things that would happen before they actually did. Most called it luck, however there were those who saw it as precognition. The lush world to which Revan was born offered children many different areas in which one, or many, could explore and imagine. However, not all children were equal, most found themselves belonging to families of middle class ranking. This was always a reason for Revan being an outcast from social interaction at an early age, because Revan was a child born into riches. His Family held property on several planets in different areas of the galaxy, and as such the Ecilam family was always on the move. For the majority of these moves however, Revan did not take part, as he was left back on Lustania in the care of his Uncle and Aunt. While being left on Lustania, naturally Revan took part in schooling, and eventually even work in his Uncle's repair shop. Sometimes it would be weeks to months before the father and mother he knew would return, and every time they did it seemed as if they forgot a piece of themselves else where. Not ones to really ever know their son, Mahann and Hope constantly seemed furious with what he would do. They would constantly complain about how he acted as a middle class citizen when, with all that was around him, clearly stated otherwise. It was around this point the boy could no longer take what was being told, and fled the grounds to which he was housed. Continuing to work with his Uncle, begging every day for the secret of his location to remain as such, Revan had to wait out the next few years before being able to leave Lustania, since there was an age restriction on travel out of the planet. But when the time came, on the day of his 14th year, Revan left Lustania for the central system of the Republic, to Coruscant. It was here that the boy found work in the deepest of the smuggling and theivery circles. When he wasn't busy with his profession, he turned face and trained in many different forms of fighting, as well as keeping practice on repair of mechanical devices. Three years past, and at the age of 17 Revan returned to Lustania, fleeing from what could only be described as potential death on Coruscant. Apon his return, Revan noticed things had changed... it wasn't just how things appeared, it was the way they felt. Visiting his uncle, Revan learned of the death of his parents, on Corellia, at the blaster pistol of a Rodian Merc. Revan paid his tributes on that day, the day he learned his world was gone, even if he didn't know it all that well. Day's of a Hunter Years of Smuggling, Thievery, Combat Training, and understanding of technology led Revan down a dark path. He returned to Coruscant two years after learning of his parents untimely deaths, and dealt with those who sought him out in years past. He killed them one by one, collecting Bounties on each of them. Never being proud of this, Revan knew that the only reason to continue this path would be that one day, somewhere in time, he would find the Rodian responsible for the murder. Another few years passed, Revan continuing his quest for revenge, came into contact with a high priced target. The biggest mark he'd ever seen on a single person. It was offered to him as a first come gift, however he was told that many others would soon follow for the same prize. Warned of this, knowing that should he fail or move quick enough his own life would be in jeopardy, Revan took the contract. His journey took him to back to Lustania, where he once called home, was now nothing but a faded memory. Sitting in a local bar, a known stop of the target, Revan considered all that he had been through, after all, 20 years of life could produce many interesting tails. Through reflection, Revan came to one solid conclusion. He only ever regretted not knowing his parents well enough. A small tear came to his eye which was quickly swept away as his mark entered the bar. Before Revan stood a Jedi, who was also seemingly on a mission. It seemed like eternity passed as Revan considered killing a Jedi, a known protector of the galaxy, could he really do it? The Jedi turned to face him and knew instantly what was about to take place and as such used the force to knock Revan away. Seeing it coming, Revan mimicked the movements and thought of pushing the Jedi into the wall, both parties launched themselves away in opposite directions, causing an stir in the bar. Standing from the ground the Jedi saw before him someone of no Jedi training, but was able to use the force, a subject of interest. As Revan stood, two men entered the bar, also Bounty Hunters, and attempted to take out both the mark and Revan. The Jedi took up arms, unleashing the force and his lightsaber, on the Bounty hunters there by saving Revan's life. From that day forth Revan renounced that which he had done and that which he sought. This Jedi helped him, and offered him a different life, a path to happier times. Revan was told it was no easy road ahead, but considering that which he had already traveled through, it wouldn't be a problem. The Jedi and his new student left the planet for Coruscant to seek the approval of the council. Jedi Training Brought to Coruscant to train in the Jedi arts, at first the council didn't approve. After a short display of his knowledge and abilities through the force, the council voted in favor of letting him train with the Jedi Knight who found him. However, they cautioned that Revan still harbored Dark Side tendencies. Much after this is unknown as the records no longer exist, and the following events lead to the Quel'Fara and it's voyage. Into the Unknown and Back Again Following the events of the Quel'Fara, Revan left to find and better understand himself in the unknown regions of space, he took with him his ship and crew once the events leading up to the Quel'Fara had subsided enough to make an escape just before his Knighthood would have become official. He'd left behind that which had become his life realizing that it was all becoming so much so fast. Assumed Killed in the confusion, none ever sought him out which gave pleanty of time to train. Years passed, and with each day he found himself understanding more, becoming closer to the force as his teachings had said. Revan constantly thought in his off time from training about those that he'd left behind when he took this new life apon himself... thought about those that he'd left behind during his training. But the thought of one day seeing some of these faces again brought some peace to his mind, allowing focus towards training. Finally, the day had come when he understood himself well enough to return to the known universe. Return to those he choose to be friends, to those who'd taught him so much. However, it was not to be as simple as emerging from hyperspace outside of Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. Returning to known space, a mechanical breakdown forced an early drop out of hyperspace for repairs and diagnostics. While this happened, the ship, the Novina, was attacked by an unknown source. With all her might, the Novina fought back but was simply out numbered, Revan saw this and instructed all personal to escape while it was still possible. To the dying moments of the massive ship, Revan saw off as many as possible before leaving himself. Running down the corridors as fast as he could, only to be suddenly cut off from another attack on the ship. The attack had blocked his only chance at reaching a means of escape from the ship, he had to think quickly to where he could go... only one place seemed like it might survive, it was a long shot, but Revan knew he had to take it. Heading to the stasis sector of the Novina, Revan programmed the tube for a long term 'freeze' process. Somehow, Revan just knew that one day he'd be found by a person to whom he was close before. Climbing in and locking down the area including the tube, the final assault of enemy fire took its weight on the ship and in a brilliant flare of hellish color, the Novina had gone from a brilliant battleship to nothing more than mangled parts. The unknown enemy ships soon after departed not finding the stasis tube that contained Revan. Some time later Revan's pod was rescued from the silence of space by Sirhc Ancile, a Jedi and former friend. The pod was taken to the new Jedi temple on Umbra. However, due to the weight of the pod and the small design of the old ship, Revan had to be emergency dropped into the surrounding ocean. It was here that Revan fully awoke and began to utilize the force in freeing himself from stasis. Traversing the temple for hours after this to find the party which formed the current Jedi Order, Revan was once again at 'home'. Things however, did not last long. After learning of the events that had unfolded during his time in stasis, Revan learned that there was no a power vaccum in the galaxy, something he longed for. On reflection, Revan started to form a plan of what his next moves would be, however, he was given option during a dueling match between one of the orders Master Jedi. Higomi L'eonheart challenged Revan to a duel, not an ordinary one however as Higomi was clearly only testing Revan's skills. The conclusion of this duel saw Higomi tell Revan that "In time I will call on you for assistance". Not know what to make of this Revan left the dueling arena of the temple and sat in meditation via his quarters. It was not long after that thing went as he had been told they would. Higomi L'eonheart had caused a major disturbance in the force, one which Revan took notice of, and saw it as the moment referred to during the confrontation. Knowing his instructions, Revan grabbed Eldoc Quasat from his quarters so that they may join Higomi in the docking area of the temple. It was hear that Revan started to slip back into the Dark Side. After exiting a turbolift to the docking area, Revan proceeded to murder security personal so that they would gain entrance. Master Samual L'eonheart ordered a stop to the slaughter, and allowed the group of, now fallen, jedi to leave the temple. A New Path Leaving the New Jedi temple put Revan in an odd spot. He truly had no where to call home anymore. His only real motivation for carrying on was because it was needed by Higomi. Per instruction, the shuttle they had left on engaged it's hyperdrive to Korriban, where the current Sith Council reign. Apon their landing to Korriban's surface, Higomi led the way through the Ancient Sith burial grounds, finally stopping at a door leading into the Dark Jedi Temple. It was here that Revan was unleashed apon the few Acolytes, those who had not gone with the fleet and remained behind to guard and continue their studies. A Great battle then ensued, in the form of storming the temple. Revan, Higomi, and Eldoc all killed their fair load of Acolytes, with the rest laying down their arms and submitting in the fear, fear that now grasp their very cores. A long drawn out confrontation with the former Sith Council resulted in displays of power from both sides. However, only the side of the former council lost on that day, as they were cut down by Revan and Higomi. As the last of the old sith lords fell to the ground, a New Era had begun, Revan shed his former self, becoming Darth Malice, Sith Lord of Dominance. The Birth of Darth Viera With all that had been happening in the galaxy, Revan had found the time to conceive child with his, now wife, Ailyn Vel. He was called away to take part in the battle against the remaining enemies of Darth Renatus, and told Ailyn that not only would he return, but that before this war was over they would see the blossoming of a beautiful child. Little did Ailyn know however, Revan had made plans for the conceived child to be altered once born into a full grown adult with the genetic memories of not only himself, but his mother as well. This child was to be a new weapon of the Dark Jedi Order, another of it's Masters. Since the Sith held control of Kamino, Revan used the technology produced and ordered the Kamino scientists to alter his child to the age of 23. They instructed Revan that the process could be done either before or after the birth, but if done before hand the life of his wife would ultimately be sacrificed, and the child would age at a very unnatural rate. Deciding that even he wasn't capable of ending his wife's own life, or that of his childs, Revan returned to Auricom Headquarters above Mandalore while the fleet passed near so that he could convince his wife of making the right choice. At first, Ailyn was appalled and confused by the choice asked of her. Revan explained what was at stake, and the good that could come of doing such a thing, since in these uncertain times death was always a constant factor. Revan also explained that there was no harm to be done to the child in a physical sense, and the child would grow up assuming that she had a natural child hood in peaceful times. After much deliberation and conversation, Ailyn agreed that it may be best to proceed in this way. After the short time of 9 months had passed, Revan and Ailyn looked on to a beautiful baby girl. Another 3 months passed and Serenity, the name chosen for the daughter, had a fully grown body, with a mind to match. The mind contained all the skills needed for Serenity to become a Dark Jedi, as well as a brilliant rival against any opponent of non-force ability. Revan stood proud overlooking his daughter. He took Serenity and Ailyn to his new outpost of Dromund Kaas, where his fortress had been completed. It was time assume the roll of a true Master, it was time to take an apprentice. Training of a New Weapon & A Sudden Movement While on Dromund Kaas awaiting new orders from Darth Renatus, Revan took the task of training the orders newest Master in the ways of the Sith Code, Force, and Lightsaber combat. Since Serenity carried the same knowledge as himself, Revan found training her both relaxing and expansive. Together they produced new forms of many different techniques and skills. It was around this time however that a peace negotiation was to be established between the Sith Empire and the Triumvirate. Revan returned to the side of Darth Renatus in order to aid in protecting his Master, from any unknown variables. Revan left instruction for his daughter to continue her training, and that when she was ready, he would send for her so that she could take the final steps. Ailyn oversaw this task and sent word when she felt that Serenity was ready. Not long after this, Revan gave a task to his daughter, the hunting a rogue Sith Warrior. When she returned to him however, it was not a Sith Warrior she had killed, but a Jedi hidden on the grounds of Vjun beyond the sight of not only himself, but Darth Renatus as well. Revan found this most interesting, and told her that she would present the location of this spot to Renatus himself when they met up with his ship. Revan was also presented with a new disciple, another Jedi by the name of Elyse Stormreaver, to which Serenity had turned to the Dark Side. Revan was very pleased with this doing, and noticed the fallen Jedi's sabers attached to Serenity's waist, his daughter was ready to become a full Sith Master. Granting her the title, Darth Viera, father and daughter resumed the journey to their rendezvous with Darth Renatus while training their new pupil, Elyse Stormreaver. Mantle of the Dark Lord ~* Currently Writing *~ Time of Peace/Deep Space ~* Currently Writing *~ Equipment Apperance Revan is an average height & weight human. Due to the extent of his training, Revan is very muscular, and as such appears larger then he really is. Revans apparel includes Dark Jedi Robes, and Heavy Cloak, Standard Jedi belt complete with utility pouches and food capsules. The apparel also includes various pieces of Sith Armor that is composed of Mandalorian Iron and Cortosis, that cover Shoulders, Boots, Chest, and Hands. The Gauntlets also contain small concealed Vibroblades. There is a small gash from a previous lightsaber battle above Revan's left eye. Weaponry Revan carries a personally designed Lightsaber. The Hilt is in a Sith fashion, it's dual-phasing blade ignites into a solid Black blade with a small silver hue around it's edge. Additionally, Revan is a practitioner of Telekinetic Lightsaber combat, as such he carries around the sabers of Jedi slain by his own hand. As stated above, Revan also has two concealed Vibrogauntlet blades. Force Powers & Abilities Force Powers Revan is a master practitioner of the Force in it's many aspects. Listed Below are the Force powers he employs. Self Taunt/Discovered Powers are marked with a * Light Side *Force Valor *Force Absorb *Force Stasis *Droid Disable Dark Side *Dominate Mind *Force Lightning/Storm *Force Choke *Force Crush *Force Destruction *Force Maelstrom *Force Plague *Force Rage *Force Solstice* *Sith Battle Meditation Universal Force Powers *Force Speed, Concealment *Force Push, Pull, Telekinesis, Jump, Wave, Repulse *Force Sight, Farseeing, Telepathy *Force Deflection *Force Body *Force Breach *Force Barrier *Force Onslaught* *Precognition *Saber Throw *Saber Barrier Combat Training Revan is a highly skilled duelist with his Lightsaber. A student and master of Soresu, Shien/Djem So, Tràkata, Dun Möch, Sokan, Jar'Kai, and Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat. Also, during his earlier years Revan trained in many different forms of physical combat, and different levels of range weapon training. Ship apon it's completeion. Personal Ship of Darth Malice.]] The Sith Reckoner is the personal ship to Darth Malice. Commissioned and built by Auricom Fleet Industries in 184 ABY, Darth Malice instructed Ailyn Vel that the ship was to be built using all the available technologies that Auricom possessed. Armaments include Twin XR-32 Double-Barreled Rapid Fire Laser Cannons, Quad TE-45 Point Defense Lasers, Triple ST2 Concussion Missile Launchers. The Sith Reckoner also possessed special dummy proton torpedoes mounted with homing beacons and S-thread trackers. By tagging a ship with one of these beacons, the Reckoner could then utilize a HoloNet transceiver to track ships through hyperspace. It also makes use of a Military Grade sensor array, XS-12 Experimental Combat Shield System, Series 401 hyperdrive motivator, and a Microaxial HyD modular navigation computer. The rest of the ships schematics and information are unknown at present. Having the ability to be utilized by a two person crew, the ship is a feared combatant in the known galaxy. Recent Events This Section is updated up to the five most recent points of interest. Category:Dark Jedi Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Sith Lords